Persiana Americana
by iron.thorn
Summary: Todos nos hemos enamorado y la mayoría de las veces es de nuestro vecino a o mejor amigo. Los hemos espiado y también nos emociona el verlos. Esto es lo que Edward descubre al reflexionar en: ¿Qué hacía mirándola a través de la persiana? AH.


Hola gente de por acá, en fin esto es un producto de mi loca y descontrolada mente. Espero sea de su agrado.

ACLARACIONES: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Y lo mismo pasa con la canción la cual pertenece a soda estereo.

SUMMARY: Todos nos hemos enamorado y la mayoría de las veces es de nuestro vecino (a) o mejor amigo. Los hemos espiado y también nos emociona el verlos. Esto es lo que Edward descubre al reflexionar en: ¿Qué hacía mirándola a través de la persiana? AH.

* * *

PERSIANA AMERICANA

Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen tengo 18 años, vino en los departamentos de Forks y estoy _incondicional e irrevocablemente_ enamorado de mi vecina, mejor amiga, y también novia, Isabella…Bella Swan.

Yo te prefiero  
Fuera de foco  
Inalcanzable  
Yo te prefiero  
Irreversible  
Casi intocable

Ella, para mi, era perfecta, la quería tal y como era. Quizá pasaba por desapercibida, sin embargo, a mí, me gustaba así que nadie la viera o tocara; me gustaba inalcanzable.

Tus ropas caen lentamente  
Soy un espía un espectador  
Y el ventilador desgarrándote  
Se que te excita pensar  
Hasta dónde llegaré  
Es difícil de creer  
Creo que nunca lo podré saber  
Sólo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana

Esto comenzó desde los 15, esa fue la primera vez que los hice.

Otro día más de escuela llegaba agotado y directo a mi cuarto. Entonces por impulso, destino, llamado del destino y/o como quisieran llamarle mire por mi persiana hacia la casa de enfrente. Y ¡Dios! Con lo que me encontré, era: mi mejor amiga enredada en una toalla de baño y, a lo que supuse, desnuda. En este tiempo yo aún vivía con mis padres y ella era, también, mi vecina.

Es una condena agradable  
El instante previo  
Es como un desgaste  
Una necesidad  
más que un deseo  
Estamos al borde  
De la cornisa  
Casi apunto de caer  
No sientes miedo, sigues sonriendo  
Se que te excita pensar hasta dónde llegaré  
Difícil de creer  
Creo que nunca lo podré saber  
Solo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana

Al principio lo tome como algo de la edad, más al pasar el tiempo, y ahora con mis 18 años y ella viviendo en frente de mi departamento, lo sigo haciendo. Era algo así como una necesidad, una adicción. Era algo así como si yo fuera un heroinómano y ella fuera como_ mi marca personal de heroína._

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que se enteró de lo que hacia y como reacciono…Como todos los días me encontraba espiándola, estaba en el pijama, el cual a mi punto de vista era endemoniadamente sexy, y de pronto sin previo aviso volteo en dirección hacia donde yo estaba. Nos quedamos viéndonos unos segundos a los ojos y de pronto ella bajo la mirada y, supuse ya que ella por cualquier cosa lo haría, se había sonrojado.

Reí para mi fuero interno, me gustaba ser yo quien tenía aquel efecto en ella.

Al siguiente día, en el colegio lo primero que recibí de ella, en vez de un cordial, cariñoso y atento saludo, fue una, muy dura, bofetada. Y a decir verdad la merecía; de seguro pensaba que era un acosador, un estúpido, un loco, entre otros, porque es decir había violado su intimidad y espacio; sin embargo no me arrepentía.

Y creo que mi reacción ni ella ni yo la esperábamos; la tome de la cintura y la atraje junto a mi cuerpo, recargue mi frente sobre la suya y vi, que cerraba los ojos, ese era mi permiso y así la bese. Ella no tardo en devolverlo. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, fue dulce, tierno, apasionado y un montón de sentimientos dentro de él.

Tu ropas caen lentamente  
Soy un espía un espectador  
Y el ventilador desgarrándote  
Se que te excita pensar hasta dónde llegaré  
Es difícil de creer  
Creo que nunca lo podré saber  
Solo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana  
Que pueda suceder  
No gastes fuerzas para comprender  
Solo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana  
Difícil de creer  
Creo que nunca lo podré saber  
Sólo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana  
Difícil, difícil de creer  
Creo que nunca lo podré saber  
Sólo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana  
Sólo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana

Después de aquel, agitado, día ella se había convertido en mi novia formal. En la novia del hombre que la había espiado, y lo sigue haciendo, durante más de 3 años. Oh si, ella era la novia del "chico-espía-a-través-de-la-persiana".

Un montón de veces me ha pedido que le explicara el por que hago lo que hago sin embargo mi respuesta era un tanto extraña. "No gastes fueraza para comprenderlo, ni siquiera yo lo logro hacer, y al no comprenderlo lo seguiré haciendo…" y ella se sonrojaba "…sólo axial, al no entenderlo lo volveré a hacer". Su sonrojo, hermoso, tomaba más vida.

Y así comenzó nuestra historia de amor juntos.

Y hasta que nos casáramos -de lo cual yo me encargaría que no faltara mucho- y viviéramos en una misma casa yo seria su espía, su espectador; seguiría viéndola a través de mi persiana americana.

* * *

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Uhm…. Espero que les haya gustados y si no ya saben como decírmelo. (Pfff...!! Que patética indirecta)

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
